waroflightfandomcom-20200213-history
Operation: L.I.G.H.T
Operation: L.I.G.H.T is the final episode of the sixth season of Chronicles of the Keepers. Plot The movie opens as Numbuh 1 is narrating, we then see massive factories covering the landscape of Britain and child labor widespread. All of this is controlled by Prince Aragon, who sought to use this world as a base for his conquest of the Multiverse. However, one child escapes a factory with his younger brother chasing him. The older brother climbs up a tree, while the younger brother climbs up to him telling him that he can't just run off in the middle of his shift and that "Aragon" will be angry not finding them. But the older brother decides just to let him, stating that they've been slaving away making robotic foot soldiers for 11,000 days straight, and that Prince Aragon acts like he's the evil king of the world (which the little brother emphasizes that he is). The big brother states that he's tired of it and just wishes that they could fight back as he kicks the tree, which opens a door and stumbles on to a strange chamber, which contains 2x4 Technology, a massive portal and the Book of Harmony, a legendary book that contains stories on the previous Wars of Light and how to summon the newest Army of Light. One of the brothers plans to use these resources to rebel against Prince Aragon while the other balks and runs away, stating that they have "zero" chance of defeating Prince Aragon and his forces. The brothers who stays does sunglasses similar to Numbuh 1's, declares that he'll show him "what the number zero can do," and summons the Army of Light leading a revolt and destroying several foot soldiers. However, Prince Aragon appears and threatens to destroy them. However, when he counts down malevolently, the brother, two alicorns, a samurai and small green creature immediatly yell "ZERO!" before blasting the dragon with magical energy and sending him to a dark dimension. This leads to the "Seventh Generation of KND" and will forever be known as Numbuh 0, the greatest KND operative of all time. However, so much time has passed, many regard the story as a mere make-believe, and few believe that Numbuh 0 or the Army of Light ever existed anymore. The scene suddenly cuts to the present with Numbuh 1 telling the story, claiming that if he ever found the Book of Harmony, he would write only five words: "I am Kids Next Door". He is then given an order by Numbuh 86 to deliver something to the Kids Next Door Seriously Cool Museum of Artifacts and Stuff, a shrine to Numbuh 0 and the Army of Light complete with the Recommissioning Module, a device capable of restoring decommissioned agents' memories and a model of the portal. Much to Numbuh 1's frustration, his important delivery turns out to be an ice cream cone for its tour guide, Numbuh 101, who is an ultimate fan of Sector V and regularly breaks into Numbuh 1's room. As Numbuh 1 leaves, Numbuh 101 leads the new KND members through the museum. Midway into the tour, the Alliance of Light attacks both the KND Museum and Kids Next Door Moonbase. Sector V then gets ultra alerts from both the Museum and the Moon Base. Numbuh 1 disregards the latter, believing that Numbuh 86 is sending him on another ice cream delivery, heading back to the museum to save it. However, he is unaware that Numbuh 86 was calling for help, under the orders of Numbuh 362, to defend the Moonbase from Jasmine and the viking teens. Just as they start fighting the Alliance off, they suddenly retreat. Unknown to everyone, the Portal model is missing. Sector V then returns to space, just as the Moon Base is going critical. Numbuh 1 asked Numbuh 362 if they still have pretzel making capabilities, which is confirmed, he makes a daring plan. As his team sets the "S.C.A.M.P.E.R.-S.O.O.P.R.E.M.E". to self-destruct on a collision course with Jasmine. When Hiccup and Toothless try to defend Jasmine, they end up accidentally injuring her and themselves. This causes them to retreat. As the KND repair their Moonbase, Numbuh 1 was scolded by Numbuh 362 for disobeying orders and responding to the Museum first. Numbuh 1 asserts that the museum is a priority, as it is a monument to Numbuh 0 and the Army of Light. Numbuh 362 snapped when the attack was a diversion, set by a single super-villain who coordinated everyone to attack them simultaneously. He only got lucky and since he is so hot headed and acts alone, she gives away his promotion to Global Tactical Officer to Numbuh 86. Then, Numbuh 101 calls to say that he failed to get an autograph, before mentioning the stolen Portal, which he considers only a model. However, Numbah 101 says that that as the real portal. Numbuh 1 then goes to retrieve the Portal, only to see his enemy Father turn on the Alliance of Light and has several Dark Legion soldiers led by Rook's brainwashed sister capture them. When Numbah 1 attempts to save them, he falls into a trap. Cree captures Numbuh 1 and the rest of Sector V is captured by Chad. Father uses Numbuh 1's booger to activate the Portal and open it to the Dark Dimension. Soon, Prince Aragon and his demonic forces emerge, though he quickly usurps Father's position as leader and orders the imprisonment of all the Alliance of Light members, though Leonardo, Fluttershy, Derpy Hooves, April, Casey, Karai, Rook and Gilda manage to escape. Prince Aragon tells the villains that he will enslave this world and hunt down all the remaining Alliance of Light members. During the chaos, Numbuh 1 manages to escape and is found by Leonardo and his students. While beaten and dejected, Leonardo inspires him to stand against Prince Aragon and comes up with a plan to find Numbuh 0 and some members of the original Army of Light. Meanwhile, Numbuh 1 and the others begin to track down Numbuh 0 in hopes of recommissioning him with KND Tracker, finally tracking Numbuh 0 to his very own home, and comes to the shocking realization that his father is Numbuh 0 and the Leonardo really is a member of the Alliance of Light. After summoning the original leaders (Mufasa, Oogway, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Samuel Jenkins, Master Splinter and Master Yoda), Numbuh 1 believes Numbuh 0 about Grandfather's plans and the status of the entire world. On the move to find allies, Numbuh 0 takes Numbuh 1 to Father's house, where it is revealed that Father is Numbuh 0's brother, making Father Numbuh 1's uncle. It is also revealed, through the use of the Recommissioning Module, that the Delightful Children from Down the Lane are actually the long-lost Sector Z the numbuh's (0.1, 0.2, 0.3, 0.4 and 0.5), who were kidnapped and permanently brainwashed in a "delightfulization" experiment gone wrong. The Module restores their memories, but will only have a temporary effect (about an hour). Meanwhile, Prince Aragon won't rest until he personally destroys the Book of Harmony, which contains the only weapon capable of defeating him: hope. While everyone confronts Prince Aragon in front of the mansion, Rook says that he must fight his sister, maybe try to bring her back. During the ensueing battle, Leonardo and his students overwhelm most of the Dark Legion forces while Rook fights his sister. When Prince Aragon orders Rook Shar to destroy him, she overcomes the brainwashing and refuses. Enraged, Prince Aragon enters his dragon form, though is defeated by a combined force of Numbuh 1 and his family and Leonardo and his students. After Aragon's banishment, Rook Shar apologizes for her actions and breaks down. Soon, Leonardo offers her a place as one of his students, with Julian agreeing. Although hesitant, she accepts greatfully. After being transported, Fluttershy finds a message on the Sword of Fate. The message is from Sam, stating that he's growing old and declares Fluttershy the new White Samurai. Major Events *Rook's sister Rook Shar becomes the newest member of the Alliance of Light. *Fluttershy is declared the new White Samurai. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6